


Flowers

by peachyivar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyivar/pseuds/peachyivar
Summary: this was fully inspired by anthony mackie saying "just fucking kiss me man" in black mirror :^)





	Flowers

Sam and Bucky, it was two of them against the world after Thanos finally disappeared. It wasn't as though the remaining avengers were against them, but they never really felt at home with them either. T'challa was the only person they were able to feel comfort around but he was often in Wakanda anyway. 

They would jump from mission to mission often leaving town to handle matters that required immediate assistance. Sam realised how exhausting being Captain America's side kick was, but he never realised how exhausting being the Captain would be. 

It was always nice to have Bucky around though, his smile was enough to replenish the energy he lost each day. They fought side by side and always had each others backs no matter what. Once Bucky was knocked unconscious and Sam got hurt and Bucky had never forgiven himself for it. 

They hardly ever talked about that incident but the younger man always knew that, secretly, Bucky was still angry with himself. It was undeniably endearing that the older man cared so much about the health of his best friend; even though he would rather stop breathing than admit it. 

Most of the time Bucky didn't even mean to be funny but often times it would be almost impossible for Sam to mask his laugh or smile, which would without fail make Bucky pout.

Sam was comfortable with his sexuality, he always had been and he was never afraid to make a move, but he was always hesitant with Bucky. He ached for more but was never willing to compromise their friendship. Besides, he never really knew how to bring up the question of sexuality with his counterpart. 

His whole world was flipped upside down when the long haired man started behaving... different. A few months after the Thanos incident Bucky's name had been cleared to the world, and everyone that knew him; adored him. Especially the younger children.

He would go to the park every other day to clear his mind of all thoughts, separate himself from the world. The children that had seen him on TV would flock to ask for his autograph, and he was ecstatic. Little children would also thank him for his service, he was a war veteran after all. 

With time groups of children stopped asking him for autographs and pictures, and began spending time with him. He loved swinging the youngest ones from his metal arm and have them try catch him. He'd always been good with kids, he knew how to be as delicate as a petal so that they wouldn't get hurt. Spending years taking care of Steve was no easy feat, but he learned a lot along the way. 

The girls would love playing with his hair, he would often come home smiling and with his hair braided in a new and sometimes questionable manner. His reasoning for allowing this had been, "these girls want to become hairdressers when they're older, who am I to deny them?" 

One Friday when he got back from the park, his head was adorned with flowers. Forget Me Not's and Baby's Breath were placed haphazardly across his scalp and a single carnation resting on his ear.  
When he walked into their apartment Sam was immediately overwhelmed. Bucky was grinning so wide his eyes had nearly shut, he barged into their living room where Sam was laying and began going on about his day. 

Sam wanted to pay attention, he really did, but he was far too bewildered to process any information that Bucky was spouting. He was tuning in and out of a conversation about how the girls ran around the park trying to pick out the best flowers for the "best boy." 

A slight blush tainted Bucky's pale skin and made his eyes seem deeper than Sam had ever seen. Bucky's laughter resonated within the bearded man and Sam was filled with warmth.

Bucky's laugh was Sam's version of home. Everytime he saw him laugh he experienced an emotion that he could barely describe and he'd never felt before. Unknowingly, Sam's face broke into a smile and he continued watching his friend with thoughts in his mind racing at 100 miles per hour.

A short while after, Bucky announced that he wanted to take a shower, but he was upset because he had to ruin the girls' beautiful creation atop his head. Sam's eyes followed Bucky into his room where a quiet "damn," came from. 

The younger man was somewhat puzzled and cautiously walked into Bucky's room. Concerned, Sam asked if he was okay. 

"I'm fine, it just dawned on me that I have to take these flowers out of my hair but they'd get tangled if I tried combing it out." Replied his counterpart. 

Sam chuckled and walked towards the edge of the bed, where Bucky was seated. He climbed onto the bed and settled behind Bucky's back. 

"What are you doing?" Bucky inquired with some fear lacing his voice

"Relax, I'm helping you, I'm not gonna kill you. Even though I kind of want to."

That comment earned an appreciative smile from Bucky, it looked almost nostalgic.

Without exchanging anymore words, Sam started slowly picking out the flowers one by one from Bucky's hair. He couldn't help but ghost his fingers over the length of the veterans hair. He was amazed at how soft it was, despite the small amount of tangles that formed after all he had done that day.

Sam laid out all the flowers on his side, making sure he didn't accidentally crush any of them. Once he was done removing all the flowers, he rested his hands on Bucky's shoulders. To Sam's surprise, Bucky started looking up and angled his head, in a way that looked a little uncomfortable, to face him. 

When their eyes met, Sam felt his heart leap into his throat. He couldn't believe that someone could look this beautiful upside down as well. Even though the air around them was as silent as they were, there were a thousand words and emotions exchanged between the two of them within that moment.

Bucky looked at peace, content but there's with a distinct look of longing deep within his eyes. His hands were placed behind him and he was leaning on them. A few moments of silence elapsed when Bucky finally moved, he did an odd movement which looked like he was trying to elongate his neck, but it had already been contorted and he couldn't do anything further.

This time it was Sam's turn to ask what his friend was doing because frankly, it looked painful. As soon as he questioned Bucky, the older man immediately looked down and his hands retreated from their previous position.

Bucky was looking down at the edge of the bed and his hair parted just enough to show the bright tomato red that coated his nape. Without giving a coherent answer, he stood on his feet and nearly fell back onto the bed.

He started walking toward the door of his bedroom and Sam stopped him. He padded across the floor and asked Bucky to face him. The simple "nah" that Bucky uttered made Sam roll his eyes.

"I'm not trying to kill you I promise, I just forgot another flower."

Bucky's confusion was soon answered when Sam moved his hand toward his face and pulled the flower from Bucky's ear. His finger accidentally brushed the tip of the blue eyed man's ear and it was almost emitting heat. 

The longing within his eyes returned. This time deeper than the longing; there was turmoil in his eyes and it was as clear as day. Sam felt his chest tighten and stepped aside for Bucky to push through and head to the bathroom.

Bucky left Sam alone with his thoughts. He didn't want to over think anything so he walked into the living room and settled into the couch. He turned on the TV absentmindedly and left whatever turned on as white noise. He disappeared within himself.

Sam lost track of time but was brought back when he heard a muffled thud followed by a quiet, "fuck." He couldn't help but smile at himself, when they first started living together he always thought Bucky was a little short of a moron with how much he used to mess up in regular life. 

Before realising it, the clumsiness of the older man had become one of the most loveable things about him, for Sam at least. T'challa would still roll his eyes from time to time and Scott would always call him out for being an idiot, and then he would turn around and end up doing something worse. 

Sam never bothered to check up on Bucky, he was always knocking stuff over when he was in the shower. He would always leave the room in pristine condition though, he was clumsy, not messy.

A few minutes following that, Sam heard the door unlock and shuffling footsteps going across the living room. Humming followed that, until he threw himself onto the couch beside Sam. 

That was Sam's cue to start flipping through channels looking for something entertaining to keep the two of them distracted. A sweet smell emanated from Bucky, his skin was a light shade of pink from the heat of the water and his hair was damp. From the way the threw himself onto the couch, his shirt rode up and his side was displayed. There was a slight gleam from some parts of his body.

Bucky always glowed after showers. It was Sam's favourite thing to see after a long day. Small inches of skin that he wouldn't normally reveal and the rosy tinge on his cheeks. There was no one with comparable beauty when it came to Bucky. 

Just like earlier, Bucky had been acting off when they were watching TV too. Sam could see from his peripheral how often Bucky would glance at him. Countless minutes later Bucky turned and was now completely staring at Sam. 

Sam wanted to ask what he was doing but he knew that Bucky would walk away the second he asked that question. So instead, he turned to look back at Bucky and moved in closer. Bucky's eyes widened a little and his already rosy cheeks turned a shade darker. 

"What is it that you want?" Sam asked, almost fed up with the way Bucky had been behaving.

As if it took too long to register with Bucky, for the first few seconds he just sat there, eyes locked with Sam's. When he responded, Sam almost couldn't tell what he wanted.

There was a moment of hesitation. A twitch of the fingers. Another centimetre closed between the two of them. 

The longing returned, with the turmoil stronger than ever.

Bucky inched his hand toward Sam, they had turned to face each other. The second Bucky's hand made contact with Sam's knee, the warmth shot up Sam and engulfed him. His heart started beating out of his chest.

Bucky's other hand crept up Sam's side and stopped to rest delicately on the side of his jaw. Bucky's face moved closer to Sam's, and as if some unseen power forced him, Bucky stopped dead in his tracks.

Fear started visibly creeping up onto Bucky as he tried to pull his hand away from the bearded man. Sam wanted this. He wasn't going to let it end like that and he placed his hand above Bucky's. Moving it back to rest on his jaw.

Sam could always read Bucky's emotions but you didn't have to be special to see the shining hope in Bucky's eyes. It was blatant, it almost screamed from the depths it had been shoved into. 

"Just fucking kiss me, man." Sam uttered silently, but somehow it was loud enough to echo within their walls. 

Bucky reluctantly closed the space between their faces, but even when the space had been filled, Sam could only feel the ghost of Bucky's lips against his own. 

Sam was too scared to do anything at first. He was still too afraid of losing Bucky and their friendship if he did something and made this real; but if he never did it now he would never get the opportunity.

Sam pushed forward ever so slightly and made contact with Bucky's lips. They were soft- just like his hair. The kiss was delicate, just the way Bucky always was with Sam.

Bucky pulled away and slowly opened his eyes to reveal how much they were gleaming. This was the most ethereal Sam had ever seen Bucky. 

His irises were oceans with immeasurable depths, they were shining brighter than they ever had, there was a hint of bashfulness to them. His lips were a light shade of pink and they were parted, the long strands of hair fell across the sides of his face like a waterfall. 

Sam wanted to stop time within that second. He wanted to engrave that imagine into his memory, he wanted to stop for a moment to appreciate the beauty put in front of him. When he looked into Bucky's eyes again, Sam's heart nearly sunk because of the fear he felt if he were to see even an ounce of regret. 

Although, there wasn't a trace of any emotion aside from unfiltered and unadulterated happiness. His eyes were wider than they usually were and a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

Then, Bucky pushed Sam to lay across the couch, but when he went to hover above the younger man, his knee slipped and he ended up falling onto Sam. 

Sam let out hearty laughter, he was a fool for thinking Bucky would be any more put together in any other situation. This caused Bucky to blush profusely, he wanted to walk away but Sam's hands were keeping their bodies close together.

"I know you haven't kissed anyone since the 40's and you're a century old virgin, but couldn't you try make that less obvious?"

Bucky groaned at that remark and rolled his eyes, he tried to push against Sam's chest so that he could get up, but Sam's grip was firm. Bucky couldn't help but roll his eyes again, to which Sam erupted in laughter again.

When the laugh faded into a smile, Bucky leaned in to kiss Sam again. This time without making any mistakes, the kiss was deeper and Bucky's hand was back on Sam's jaw, whereas the other was splayed out onto his chest. Sam felt Bucky smile into the kiss and his breath hitched when Bucky's thumb ran across his cheekbone. 

Without proceeding any further, Bucky got up from the position they were in, Sam assumed to get more comfortable- but was surprised when he started walking away and back into his room. 

Sam stuttered for a second, confused about where Bucky was heading to. 

"Century old virgin, remember? I'm going to need some practice before I can do much," chirped Bucky with a grin plastered across his face. 

Sam groaned loud enough for Bucky to hear, and only got distant breathless laughter in response. He couldn't be mad though, he still got to see Bucky's smile.

Besides, he was sure within the next half hour he would hear Bucky grumbling to himself again. The smile returned to Sam's face.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really bad! i wrote this mostly half asleep so excuse the grammatical errors or typos thank u


End file.
